Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/15
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XV | sekcja3=Cud życia | poprzedni=Rozdział XIV | następny=Rozdział XVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV Cud życia Andzia po powrocie z lasu, dowiedziawszy się o bytności i nagłym odjeździe Olelkowicza, zastanowiła się głęboko. - Dlaczego on nie czekał na mnie? Dziewczyna sposępniała. Któregoś dnia, gdy Kościesza wyjechał do lasów, Andzia uśpiwszy panią Malwinę po obiedzie, wybiegła z domu... - Na łąki, na wyręby, w trawy - wołało w jej stęsknionej duszy. Za budynkami gospodarczymi leśniczówki Andzia od razu wpadła w burzany, które zakryły ją prawie zupełnie. Zwisały nad nią zielone, pyszne pióra, kielichy, korony kwiatów i szemrało to wszystko jakąś gędźbą smutną, tęskną a rozkoszy pełną. Zanurzyła się Andzia w kwiatach, pochłonęły ją wonie, czarem przejmujące. Poczuła się swobodna, lekko jej było, dziwnie i radośnie, że jest sama, że obcuje tylko z naturą, że myśli swe puścić może swobodnie po stepie i ze stepem rozmawiać. Tęskniła tylko za jednym człowiekiem, będąc wolna od ludzi. Lecz oddzielały ją od niego kwieciste przestrzenie i bory ciemne; wołała go do siebie duchem. Snuły się kwiaty nad Handzią, wyrastały przed nią pióropusze świetne i za nią kolorowa wlokła się smuga. Dziewczyna jak sarna dzika, na swobodę z niewoli puszczona pruła zielone fale traw, strącając z kwiatów barwne płatki. Radowała się tą wonną rozkoszą, szumem, jedwabnym szelestem tego morza atłasowych źdźbeł, w którym niekiedy zapadała głęboko, że nad jej głową jeszcze chrzęściły trawy. Czasem tonęła tylko do pasa, czasem głowa jej ciemna, obciążona zwojem warkoczy, wykwitała tuż nad kwiatami, a jasny rumieniec kraszący jej twarz smagławą i oczy tęskne, lśniące jak czarne granaty, czyniły ją arcykwiatem tych kwietnych pól, królewną ich przepychu. Źrenice Andzi, pełne złotych iskier, pełne były pragnienia wewnętrznych uczuć, które budziła dusza bujna, lecz usta jeszcze ich nie rozumiały, może przeczuwały, bo paliły gorącym, krwistym żarem, płonęły. Gdy chmara motyli lub drobnych muszek wionęła jej w oczy, wówczas mrużyła powieki. Szła wśród potopu zieleni i kwiecia niby wiosna, śpiew i melodia pól czarem nasiąkłych, szła jak rozkosz ich i jak tęsknota. A cicha była w sobie pomimo wrzenia krwi, co odbijało się na ustach i twarzy, a także w bujnych falowaniach całej postaci kołyszącej się jak kwiat na smukłej łodydze. Andzia, rozchylając przed sobą zagradzające jej drogę kwiaty i trawy, szła prędko, biegnąc prawie, bez celu, aby dalej w tę otchłań wonną. Zaczerniał przed nią las gęstą zwałą dębów przepysznych. Grunt stawał się tu wyższy, roślinność mniej bujna. Tarłówna wykwitła teraz ponad trawy, odwróciła się do łąk, stepów, puszczając wzrok w przestrzeń. Ogarnął ją zachwyt. Pierś oddychała szeroko, chłonąc wonie kwiatów, ziół, słodkich i ciepłych prądów wietrznych, oczy niosły się ponad morzem stepowych roślin, nad falą barw, biegły w dal bez oporu, zapalając się coraz żywszym ogniem. Step unosił duszę dziewczyny, rwał ją w bezbrzeża tęsknot, roznamiętniał i łagodził zarazem. Step żarem gorącym napełnił jej oczy, złoto w nich przelewając, krasą zabarwił policzki, rozpromienił usta rozkoszą tchnące, że stała niby zorza i jutrznia rozkwitłych łanów. Hen, w oddali, na krańcu horyzontu, tonęła wśród powodzi zielono-barwnej ciemna grupa drzew z kilku plamami czerwonych dachów i wieżyczek, to Wilczary, przystanek i leśniczówka. Rozpyla się nad nimi kołtun biały dymu, łoskot biegnącego pociągu skacze po stepie i dopada do lasu niby huk podziemny, dygocząco łomotliwy. Za Andzią szumią dęby, chrzęszczą drzewa iglaste, kark jej ochładza surowy powiew leśny. - Daleko odbiegłam od domu - myśli z przyjemnością. Narwała mnóstwo kwiatów, ponatykała sobie w puszczone luźno warkocze i z pękami kwiecia w rękach weszła w las. Otoczył ją mrok różowy od słonecznych refleksów, potężny szum liści dębowych zdawał się na nią siać złote krople słońcu skradzione, gdyż szła chwilami jak w glorii złocistej. Znała wybornie tę część lasu, wpadła na dróżkę ukrytą w paprociach i skierowała się w stronę chaty Grześka, który mieszkał w tym ostępie, pod Wołkiem zwanym. Na jakimś zakręcie wąskiej dróżki nagle ukazał się sam Grześ ze strzelbą na ramieniu, prosty jak żołnierz, ze starczą, siwą głową na tęgich barkach i uśmiechem w oczach dobrodusznych. Ujrzawszy Andzię stanął zdumiony. - Ot, że zdarzenie. Boże chorony! Tylko pana Kościeszy by tu potrzeba było. Stary nigdy nie tytułował inaczej ojczyma Andzi, naturalnie w jego nieobecności. - Po cóż Grześkowi potrzebny mój ojczym? - Ot że... bo to bojarzynko...Stary drapał się w głowę widocznie zakłopotany. Po chwili dodał w formie komentarza: - Ja nie chcę, żeby pan Kościesza akurat teraz tu przyjechał, bo to i wcale niepotrzebny. Ja się cieszę, że ugoszczę takich dostojnych gości w swojej chałupie. - Cóż to za goście będą u Grzesia? - A ot! Bojarzynka mi jak z nieba spadła, jak z tych obłoczków, jasnych, to się stary i cieszy. Proszę do chałupy. Andzia ruszyła naprzód, nie zauważywszy dziwnego uśmiechu starego, który idąc za nią patrzał w nią jak w obraz i coś mruczał z zadowoleniem. Gdy zbliżali się do zagrody borowego, wypadły z niej dwa czarne brytany, rwąc się na długich łańcuchach: szczekały zajadle, ale je Grześko uciszył. Andzia mogła je swobodnie głaskać po obfitych kudłach. Chata stała na maleńkiej polance wśród gęstego boru, dokoła sterczały pnie ściętych sosen, pomiędzy którymi rosły kartofle, bielił się zagon hreczki, zwisały ciężkie kiście prosa. Przy chałupie szemrało źródełko, biegnąc chyżo po kamieniach, służyło ono za studnię dla Grześka, jedynego mieszkańca zagrody. Po drugiej stronie sieni, w tej samej chacie, była stajenka mieszcząca trzy kozy, białe jak śnieg i starego osła oraz sporą gromadkę królików. Wnętrze izby Grześka przedstawiało schludność i ubóstwo, ale z pewną archaiczną omastą, świadczącą o zamiłowaniach starego i jego lepszych czasach. Gładkie, bielone ściany, niski sufit, poprzecinany belkami, podłoga ułożona z białych desek sosnowych, pod ścianą tapczan przykryty kilimem w pasy i starą, zrudziałą wilczurą. Nad nim duży żelazny krucyfiks z miseczką do wody święconej, otoczony pękami suchych ziół i kwiatów. W głowach łoża wisiał karabin pamiątkowy, miał bowiem na klindze napis zupełnie szczególny: "Żadna kula nie minie wroga", pochodził zaś z czasów Powstania Kościuszkowskiego. Obok wisiały resztki rdzą zjedzonej zbroi rycerskiej, parę strzelb jednorurek, pika ułańska i ostrogi, wszystko na starym, wypłowiałym kilimie, zawieszone w sposób znamionujący pewien gust estetyczny, własny, lub nabyty w pańskich dworach. Poza tym na ścianach wisiały podobizny Batorego, Kościuszki, Poniatowskiego i duży, ładny przedruk kredkowy Wernyhory z obrazu Matejki, darowany Grześkowi przez matkę Andzi, Izę Tarłową, i z jej podpisem. Była jeszcze w izbie prosta półka sosnowa, na niej kilkanaście książek starannie utrzymanych. Wszystko dary Izy Tarłowej, której fotografia w pluszowej ramce, w wianku nieśmiertelników wisiała nad półką. Andzia stanęła przed podobizną matki i zapatrzyła się w jej smutne, czarne oczy, ale Grześ nie pozwolił na długie rozmyślania; wytarł kapotą zydelek i zaprosił do stołu. - Ot że, Boże chorony, dzień na mnie szczęśliwy nastał, takich gości częstować - mruczał stary, krzątając się po izbie Wesoło. Andzię znowu zastanowiły jego słowa. - Kogo się to Grześko spodziewa więcej? Stary udał, że nie słyszy, z chytrą miną zagadywał Andzię, skacząc w rozmowie z tematu na temat. Wyjął z szafki i ustawił na stole dwa talerze, malowane w jaskrawe róże, położył blaszane łyżki i noże. Zjawiła się na stole miska pełna miodu w plastrach, z barci leśnych, druga z kwaśnym mlekiem, przykrytym grubym kożuchem śmietany, pół bochna razowego chleba i koszyczek poziomek. Wtem stary zakręcił się jakoś i wybiegł z izby. Rozległo się przed chatą raźne parskanie konia i tętent głośny zadudnił w małe okienka. Andzia ogarnięta niespodziewanym a słodkim przeczuciem, skoczyła naprzód, ale zatrzymał ją głos znany, za drzwiami mówiący: - Ciekawym tej niespodzianki. Pewno Grześko coś zmyśla... Gwałtownie otworzone drzwi ukazały w swych niskich ramach wyniosłą postać Olelkowicza w sportowym ubraniu, ze strzelbą na ramieniu. Stanął olśniony widokiem Anny, twarz mu się zmieniła żywym kolorytem, oczy błysnęły. Tarłówna z opuszczonymi ramionami wzdłuż ciała, spłoniona i drżąca, nie mogła słowa przemówić, oczy jej tylko płonęły wpatrzone w Andrzeja. On oprzytomniał, szybko podsunął się do niej, nic nie mówiąc wziął obie jej ręce i zgniótł w swych męskich dłoniach. Bez słowa, tylko z oczami w jej oczach, całował te ręce, tulił do swych ust pragnących, pieścił, oblewał gorącym oddechem, rozkoszował się nimi. - Panno Anno, Handziu! Skąd się tu wzięłaś, jakim sposobem? To chyba cud? - wyszeptał pierwsze słowa. Opowiedziała mu krótko o swoim spacerze, spotkaniu z Grześkiem i jego zaprosinach. - Chytry stary, ale złoty człowiek, niech mu Bóg nagrodzi. I nic nie mówił, że ja tu dziś będę u niego? - Ani słowa. - Handziu! Uczuł tak silny przypływ miłości do tej dziewczyny, że całą wolą panował nad sobą, by nie wziąć zaraz jej ust dziewiczych, by nie zgnieść w swych ramionach tej wiotkiej postaci. Czuł to pragnienie i aż drżał, ale zarazem czar potężny, wiejący od niej czar przemożny, jakiś nietykalny nimb trzymał go na uroczych więzach. Zerwać ich nie można, trzeba aby same opadły; spić słodycz z tych ust niewinnych, to barbarzyństwo! Gdy one same purpurowe swe listki rozchylą dla niego, gdy dobrowolnie zapachną jak leśna malina na jego wargach, wówczas rozkosz stanie się przeogromna, może umysł zatopić w sobie, do obłędu doprowadzić. Taka rozkosz to już szaleństwo, to obłęd. I stali tak blisko siebie wtuleni oczami w oczy, duchem sobie oddani, szczytni wielkim uczuciem. On trzymał w dłoniach jej drobne, zgrabne, nieco opalone ramionka i odczuwał drżenie jej aksamitnej skóry, widział iskry złote zapalające się i gasnące w oczach jej czarnych, słyszał, jak tętniło w niej serce i puls, przeczuwał w niej ogień tlejący, który potrafi wybuchnąć szalonym płomieniem; temperament ukryty, lecz bujny, stepową fantazją nasiąkły, samoistny, wartki niby strumień leśny i wierny. Odgadywał, że gdy ta dziewczyna rzuci mu się w ramiona, wówczas już może się świat zawalić, ale ona kochać go nie przestanie. Minuty niebiańskiej rozkoszy, tej ekstazy zapatrzenia się w siebie, trwały za długo dla Grześka. Umyślnie dał im czas na powitanie, marudził z umieszczeniem konia w stajence, ale wreszcie i to się wyczerpało. Co oni tam robią? Ciekawie zajrzał przez szybkę w bocznym oknie. Stoją naprzeciw siebie, trzymają się za ręce i patrzą sobie w oczy, nic nie mówiąc... Grześko uśmiechnął się słodko i pokiwał głową. - Oj detyny, detyny!... aby Bóg dał... bo to... Boże chorony. Wzniósł mętne oczy w górę, z westchnieniem, jakby z prośbą, by myśl wstrętną a przykrą Bóg usunąć raczył... Zapukał delikatnie w drzwi i otworzył je cichutko. Olelkowicz i Tarłówna odsunęli się od siebie, że zaś uczucia obojga były czyste, więc niezmieszani wtargnięciem starego, zagadali do niego wesoło. - Cóż, Grześku, pokażecie mi tego staruszka dzika? Ale z panienką chyba niebezpiecznie zaczajać się na taką potworną bestię. - Owszem, ja pójdę z wami do kniei, ja to okropnie lubię. - Boże chorony, ot że ochota! Taż to pojedynek, stary samiec jak świat, siwy na łbie i na barkach, a zły jak didko. Ot, lepiej będzie, jak zjemy, co Bóg dał, da państwo pójdą na wyręby po kwiaty, albo na sarenki żerujące. A teraz proszę do stołu; nie obfity on, ale za to gościnny, jadło sercem zaprawne, proszę uniżenie. Staruszek uprzejmie podsuwał stołki. - A Grześko gdzie siądzie? - spytała Andzia. - Ja?... Boże chorony! Przed bojarzynką i panem na Prokopyszczach miałbym siadać? Ot, że sztuka byłaby. Młodzi jednak pomimo protestu borowego, posadzili go pomiędzy sobą na stołku, rozbawieni, szczęśliwi. Dobrze im było we trójkę. Zjedli ze smakiem kwaśne mleko z chlebem, potem skosztowali miodu i zabrali się sumiennie do poziomek, podczas gdy stary prawił im prawdziwe i zmyślone historie. Nie zaprzeczali mu, tylko Andrzej uśmiechał się do Andzi porozumiewawczo, ona zaś mrużyła figlarnie cudne swe oczy i spod rzęs błyskała ku niemu kocim wejrzeniem. Stary był w swoim żywiole, kochał Tarłównę bałwochwalczą miłością, przelaną na dziewczynę z religijnego niemal uwielbienia dla jej matki. Olelkowicz należał również do jego sympatii szczególnych, tym bardziej, gdy spostrzegł skłonności młodego pana do swojej bojarzynki. Przypuszczalna scena Olelkowicza z Lorą na Temnym Hradzie skierowała niechęć starego tylko na niekorzyść Lory. Grześko początkowo rozgoryczony, bronił potem przed sobą pana z Prokopyszcz krótkim argumentem, zaczerpniętym z psychologii męskiej: - Każdy chłop weźmie dziewkę, kiedy sama lezie. Nie wiedział, że właśnie Olelkowicz był wyjątkiem, może jedynie w tym wypadku. Po kilku wesołych opowieściach Grześka Andzia i Andrzej powstali jednocześnie. - Chodźmy do lasu! - Do kniei! Zobaczyć dzika! Wybiegli przed chałupę, gdzie na sznurku pasły się kozy i osioł, powyrzucane ze stajenki dla większej wygody wierzchowca Olelkowicza. - To myśmy jedli mleko od kóz?... A takie było pyszne... - skrzywił się Olelkowicz. - Boże chorony! A toż to by było znowu. Kozie mleko, to ja sam wypijam, da sery robię, ale takim delikatnym panom nie dałby stary tego specjału. - Grześko dostaje z Wilczar codziennie po garnku mleka - wytłumaczyła Tarłówna. Stary borowy oprowadził Andrzeja i Andzię po zagrodzie, pokazał inwentarz oraz narzędzia rolnicze; stary pług, bronę, kosę, grabie i szpadel - wszystko utrzymane z największą starannością. Cieszył się Grześ ze swego bogactwa, a gdy Andrzej spytał go, czy nie obawia się złodziei, żyjąc tak samotnie, Grześko odrzekł wesoło: - Boże chorony! Ja tu pan swojej kniei, mnie tu się żadna krzywda nie stanie, bór to mój druh. Pilnują mnie dęby, da buki stareńkie, sosny to kumy moje, a kalina kochanka. Jak kto w boru żyje, a kocha bór, to mu w nim dobrze jak u Boga za pazuchą. Zły człowiek tu nie przyjdzie; czarownikiem mnie nazywali i boją się, taj hodi! To i dobrze! a wilczek czasem koło Gromnicznej, kiedy zimno, a śnieżno, a żeru nie ma, zajrzy do zagrody, bo mu kózki zapachną, to ja niegodiaja kulką hult w ślepie i trach! Leży. Tak to, bojarzynko, mnie tu nikt nie ruszy, ja czarownik, a pieski moje toż do czortów podobniejsze - to i ich, i mnie się boją. Grześko zrobił szeroki krąg ramionami, jakby ogarniając cały bór i zawołał donośnie: - Hej, hej! Ot moje druhy a ja ich druh!... - Potężny! - szepnął Andrzej do Tarłówny. Istotnie, Grześko w ekstazie swej był niezrównany. Siła i moc tkwiła w tym starcu a jednocześnie zapał młodzieńczy i ukochanie wielkie dla kniei, z którą się zżył i którą miłował po swojemu. Wyglądał jak kapłan leśnych pustkowi, jak ich bożek wszechwładny. Anna i Andrzej patrzyli na niego z niemym zachwytem. On im mówił, co dęby myślą, gdy szumią tak rozgłośnie, i dlaczego brzoza płacze opuszczając kosy do ziemi. Zasłuchani byli w poezji starca; niby wieszcz odgadywał tajniki przyrody i na swój sposób je tłumaczył. Nagle odgłos trąbki leśnej, dźwięk czysto ziemski, rozdarł powietrze brutalnym, nieumiejętnym staccato. Andzia struchlała, poznała trąbkę Kościeszy. Grześko zmienił się na twarzy i w postawie, skulił się jakoś, przygarbił i z barda przeistoczył się od razu w starego stróża leśnego. Wyciągnął szyję, uszy nastawił, ze zmrużonymi oczami słuchał przez chwilę echa trąbki, po czym drgnął nerwowo. - Blisko, całkiem blisko, jest na Medwedówce. Trza mnie, jasne państwo, na Wołcze Rozdoły rypać, da stamtąd trąbkę dać, a to inaczej tu zajedzie, Boże chorony! Dał kilka potężnych susów, nieprawdopodobnych do jego wieku i znikł w gąszczu, pozostawiając Andrzeja i Andzię własnym instynktom bezpieczeństwa. Oni stali parę minut niepewni, do czasu gdy odezwał się sygnał Grześka już z Wołczych Rozdołów. Andrzej wziął Andzię za rękę ruchem stanowczym. - Skryjmy się w chacie, tam bezpiecznie. - Ale właściwie czego my się obawiamy? - spytała i oczy pełne ponętnych głębin utkwiła w twarzy Andrzeja. On z lekka poczerwieniał, odpowiedział jednak energicznie: - To nie obawa, to tylko ostrożność. Spotkanie tutaj pana Kościeszy mogłoby być w skutkach niemiłe dla nas obojga. - Tak, to prawda, niemądra jestem; to byłoby nawet straszne. - Prędzej, na Boga! Słyszę turkot - tędy jedzie. - Uciekajmy! - krzyknęła Andzia. Olelkowicz szybko wbiegł za nią do chałupy, gwałtownie zamknął drzwi na sztabkę żelazną, zasunął ją gwoździem i wiedziony jakimś panicznym lękiem, zastawił jeszcze stojącą z boku beczułką. Po dokonaniu tego spojrzał na przestraszoną towarzyszkę i oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Brońmy się od napadu Tatarów, chodźmy do izby. - Za nic! Tam przez okna mogą zajrzeć, szukając Grześka, zostańmy tu - szeptała Andzia. Olelkowicz schwycił się rękami za czuprynę. - Ogier nas zdradzi. Na litość Boską! Watażka zarży usłyszawszy konie. Trzeba było do stajenki uciekać. - Tu jest wejście do stajni przez komorę - zawołała Tarłówna i pierwsza pobiegła w ciemną głąb sionki, za nią Andrzej. Odnaleźli łatwo drzwiczki, po chwili byli już przy koniu. Andrzej wziął go krótko przy pysku, gładził, pieścił. Andzia zasunęła drzwi, założyła je drągiem i stanęła obok młodzieńca strwożona, bo turkot już był blisko. Pyszny kasztan Olelkowicza podniósł głowę, rozdął chrapy, strzygł uszami niespokojny, drżący na całym ciele. Oczy błyszczały mu jak pochodnie, grzywę najeżył, odstawił ogon i byłby już zarżał powitalnie do tętentu nadbiegających koni, ale Andrzej umiał powstrzymać go od tego. Głaskał go po nozdrzach i szeptem do faworyta przemawiał. - Nie zarży? - spytała Andzia. - Ręczę za niego, to koń rozumny. Kto jedzie, można zobaczyć przez szparę. Turkot zbliżał się tuż; słychać było chrzęst uprzęży i prychanie koni. - Nie radzi, nie radzi! - uśmiechnął się Andrzej. Tarłówna przytuliła twarz do szpary pomiędzy balkami i odskoczyła nagle. - Ojczym! - zawołała stłumionym szeptem. - Cicho, Anuś! Dziewczyna, pomimo przestrachu wywołanego sytuacją, spojrzała na Andrzeja pytającym wzrokiem. Trzeci raz już nazwał ją po imieniu, ale przy powitaniu brzmiało to inaczej, tworząc rozkoszy pełną harmonię z dźwiękiem jego głosu przepojonego uczuciem i wyrazem oczu jakby natchnionych jej niespodziewanym widokiem. Teraz słowa jego miały inny styl, wymagały już wytłumaczenia, ale na to zabrakło czasu, gdyż spoza cienkich ścian stajenki usłyszeli nagle twardy głos Kościeszy, podniesiony o kilka tonów i widocznie gniewny. - Hej tam, Grzegorzu... Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Kasztan Andrzeja rzucił niespokojnie piękną głową. Olelkowicz był pewny, że nie zarży, jednak zaniepokoił się, bo koń zaczął kopać słomę przednią nogą i drżał cały jakby smagany. Andzia była w ogniach. - Grzegorz sam tu! - huknął znowu Kościesza. - Win pijszoł w lis, jasny pane, jeho tutki ne ma - odezwał się Hawryłko. - Niech ci Bóg da zdrowie - szepnął Olelkowicz. - A zobacz no w chałupie, może śpi? - rzekł znowu Kościesza. Tarłówna zadrżała, instynktownie bez zastanowienia przysunęła się do Andrzeja. Była strwożona, jak dziecko szukające opieki. On odczuł to, czule otoczył dziewczynę silnym ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. Głowa Handzi wsparła się na jego piersiach. Prawą ręką Andrzej trzymał mocno konia i oboje z bijącymi sercami nasłuchiwali odgłosów z zewnątrz. Słyszeli jak Hawryłka skoczył z kozła i kołatał do drzwi chaty, wreszcie rzekł z przekonaniem. - Zaparte na zamok, jasny pane, ni widu, ni słychu. - Gdzież ten bałwan odzywał się?... Zatrąb jeszcze raz. Przykry, chroboczący ryk trąbki zgrzytem przeszedł po nerwach Tarłówny i Olelkowicza. Kasztan rzucił się, ale umiejscowiła go od razu żelazna dłoń jego pana. Trąbka wygrywała niezdarny sygnał leśny, podczas gdy Kościesza zszedłszy z bryczki obchodził chałupę dokoła, jakby coś przeczuwał. Pod Andzią nogi trzęsły się febrycznie, była prawie bezwładna, zawieszona na ramieniu Andrzeja, blada z przerażenia. - Czego on tak łazi! Do diabła! Mógłby już sobie jechać! - rzekł Olelkowicz, rozdrażniony z szalonego niepokoju. - Może nas szuka!... Może już wie?... - szeptała dziewczyna. - Szczęście, żeśmy nie zostali w izbie, on by nas tam wypatrzył, pewno zagląda w okna... - Ciiichooo!... Sytuacja doszła do największego napięcia i grozy; Kościesza szarpnął za wierzeje stajenki. Andrzejowi włosy stanęły na głowie, Handzia dygocąca, bezprzytomna wtuliła twarz na jego piersiach, czuli oboje głuchy łomot własnych serc. Wierzeje zatrzęsły się lekko, ale mocno podparte nie puściły zapory, tymczasem trąbka Hawryłka zamilkła i w ślad za nią doleciało z lasu jakby jej echo, lecz o wiele umiejętniejsze, melodyjne, rytmiczne i śpiewne. Jednak przebijało w sygnale drżenie wyraźne, jakby trąbiący artysta miał tremę. - To Grześ trąbi - szepnęli oboje razem. - Wystraszony biedak, aż mu głos dygocze. O, chwała Bogu, już odjeżdża - rzekł Andrzej, przytknąwszy oko do szpary. - Trafisz na sygnał? - spytał Kościesza Hawryłka. - Ojoj, jasny pane? A toż na Wołczych Rozdołach. Nedaleko! - Jazda!... Zaturkotało i po długiej chwili wszystko ucichło. - Jesteśmy ocaleni - szepnął Andrzej radośnie. Puścił konia i pochylił głowę nad czarną główką Andzi. Spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami, w których błąkała się jeszcze chmura przerażenia. Patrzyli sobie w oczy bez słów. Andrzej mocniej zacisnął ogarniające ją ramię, prawą zaś dłonią przykrył lekko jej skroń i tulił do siebie. Głowę upojoną schylał niżej i niżej. Źrenice Handzi zmieniły szybko wyraz, chmura znikła, przybywała słodycz, złote iskry szczęścia posypały się z czarnych otchłani. Rzewność napłynęła do jej cudnych oczu, aż trysnęły takim snopem zachwytu, że zdawały się głośno szeptać... kocham... Mrużyć się zaczęły pod naporem oczu Andrzeja, długie zasłony czarne opadały z wolna, z melancholijną, uroczą zadumą. Dziewczynę spłonioną, aż pałającą, oblewał gorący oddech Andrzeja, uniósł jej drobną twarz ku sobie i usta przycisnął - przykleił niemal do rozchylonych ust dziewczyny. Trwali w pocałunku długim, świętym, do bezmiaru upojnym. Zatracili pamięć o wszystkim. Skupili się tylko w ustach swych, pijąc z nich najwyższą rozkosz. Ramiona swe zacisnął mocniej, twarz jej tulił jak jaskółkę w gniazdku, utworzonym z własnej piersi i dłoni gorącej, wyczuwał drżenie całej jej postaci, a z ust pił i pił szczęście, aż do utraty tchu. Omdlewali z miłosnego szału, co płomienną zawieją wichrzył w nich. Źrenice Andrzeja zasnuły się mgłą, czuł wzburzone tętno krwi, ale uczucia jego były przy tym tak słodkie i dobre, że nie skalał ich nawet cień zmysłowego pożądania. Pragnienia jego, by tę dziewczynę swoją wtulić w serce gorące, osnuwały ją niby błękitna przędza i czarem, i mocą hipnotyzującą wsiąkały w jej serce, utrwalając w nim ufność i wiarę bezkresną... Niesłychanie wzniosła chwila, uroczy hejnał, dwuśpiew serc spojonych - nie miał zda się końca. Bez tchu w piersiach zachłysnęli się własnym upojeniem i oderwali od siebie usta zdyszani, bladzi. Na krótką tylko sekundę. Andzia przypadła mu do piersi twarzą, przylgnęła do niego, ręce zarzuciła mu na szyję. On porwał ją całą w ramiona. Całował bezpamiętnie, oczy zamknięte i ze szczęścia łzami zroszone, całował brwi, czoło jasne i puchy czarnych zwichrzonych włosów. Odsunął ją lekko od siebie, zajrzał w głębiny jej źrenic przyćmionych bujnymi rzęsami i znowu szalał: - Hanulko moja, Handziuś jedyna... dziewczyno złota, najcenniejsza moja... moja żona, moja na wieki, podnieś rzęsy, spójrz mi w oczy, nazwij po imieniu... Handziu ukochana!... - Chcę być twoją, Jędrek, tylko twoją, już... na zawsze... Zdusił ją w uścisku gwałtownym, podniecony jej słowami i wyrazem rozmiłowanych jej oczu. - Będziesz moją dziewczyno... zabiorę cię do siebie, do Prokopyszcz, Handziu, Handziu!... Ile szczęścia!... Zatonęli znowu w porywającej pieszczocie ust rozpalonych, łaknących i sycili się ich słodyczą. Ocucił ich kasztan, który mokre chrapy przysunął do głów spojonych w pocałunku i głośno, wciągając powietrze, musnął ich rozwartymi nozdrzami. Tarłówna pierwsza oderwała się od Andrzeja, twarz zaognioną przytuliła do grzywy bachmata, ogarnęła szyję konia ramionami. - Śliczny, kochany kosiu, mój!... Złota kosia, dobry, nosił pana do Turzerogów, do mnie nosił, będę kochała,hołubiła... - Patrz, Handziuś, Watażka cię rozumie! O, jak wącha twoje włosy, jeszcze cię poślini... - mówił Olelkowicz rozpromieniony i trącił lekko w nozdrza rozdęte swego faworyta. - Przepadałem zawsze za tym źrebcem, to z mojego stada, własnego chowu i właśnie on mnie nosił do ciebie, przy nim nastąpiła ta chwila nasza urocza, tak oczekiwana. Trzeba go nagrodzić za to. Mówiąc to, młody pan porwał nagle Andzię pod ramiona i uniósłszy błyskawicznie, posadził ją na siodle. Zaśmiała się figlarnie, ogarniając suknie. On skłonił się przed nią nisko i zawołał z tryskającą radością w głosie: - Pani Andrzejowa Olelkowiczowa na Prokopyszczach i Dubowie. Jasna pani, świetlista moja pani... Przytulił głowę do jej kolan, ucałował stopy, po czym wyprostował się jak struna. - Daj mi łapięta swoje, jeszczem ich dzisiaj nie całował; chłonąłbym ciebie! Ja chyba oszaleję! Przypiął się do jej rąk, ona oparła czoło na jego głowie i usłyszał jej cichutki szept: - Czy prędko będę... twoją... w Prokopyszczach?... - Dziś, zaraz porwałbym cię na mego Watażkę i zawiózł pod mój, pod nasz dach... Hej... Handziu!... Ogarnął go wściekły huragan szału, jednym susem skoczył na konia i, zanim się ona spostrzegła, siedział już na siodle trzymając ją jak dziecko przed sobą. - O tak!... Tak bym cię wiózł do siebie, jak Tatar brankę, jak dziki sokół gołębia i gnałbym przez stepy i bory, tratowałbym kurhany, z moją zdobyczą, z moją świętą, złotą dziewczyną! - Jędrek!... Jędrku... Mój! - krzyknęła Andzia pochwycona przez niego jakby w drapieżne szpony orła. Przycisnął ją do siebie tak mocno, że prawie znikła w jego objęciu. Spod ramion jego spływały jej rozplecione warkocze, a nad sztylpami jego butów zwisały drobne stopy opięte w brązowe buciki. Była wtulona w niego, przygarnięta do jego piersi na jednym siodle, okryta jego uściskiem, chłonięta pocałunkami. Watażka zrywał się do biegu, przysiadał na tylnych nogach, rzucał łbem, chrapał, parskał rozgłośnie i nogą kopał z fantazją. Kołysał ich na sobie, jak w rytmicznym kłusie, wreszcie wstrząsnął grzywą i zarżał z brawurą, z temperamentem, niby surmy tryumfalne, pobudkę na szczęście dla swego pana i jego wybranej. Ale Olelkowicz zląkł się trochę tego hołdu konia, odsunął Handzię, zeskoczył i zniósł ją z siodła. - Za głośno się cieszy Watażka, gotów nam tu Kościeszę sprowadzić. - Zdrów!... Zdrów!... Hej, jasny panie, to ja! - usłyszeli przed chałupą. - Jezus Maria! - jęknęła Andzia. - To Grześko już powrócił - uspokoił ją Andrzej. - Chodźmy do izby - zawołała. Andrzej ucałował Andzię jeszcze raz, wyszli spiesznie ze stajenki. Tarłówna zasłoniła oczy od blasku bijącego z okna, rzekła zdziwiona: - Teraz dopiero odczuwam, że w stajence było mroczno; myśmy tego nie zauważyli. - Za jasno było nam w duszach, Handziu; za świetlista była to chwila... Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i odryglowali drzwi chałupy. Grześko, jakkolwiek zrozumiał już, że Kościesza ich nie widział, jeszcze patrzał nanich badawczo, jakby pytając, jak to było. Opowiedzieli mu wszystko z wesołym uśmiechem, po czym młody pan, porozumiawszy się wzrokiem z Andzią, wziął ją za rękę i rzekł z uczuciem: - A teraz, Grzesiu, pobłogosławcie nam pierwszy, to się wam należy... Panienka będzie moją żoną i panią w Prokopyszczach. - Sława tobie, Boże wielki!... Stary schylił się, obejmując ich kolana, łzy zaświeciły mu w oczach. Całował im ręce, oni zaś wzruszeni do głębi uściskali go jak ojca. Wtedy stary porwał się, pobiegł do półeczki i zdjął fotografię Izy Tarłowej. - Matka, matka niech was błogosławi, to święta pani, męczennica... - Daj Boże szczęście i złotą dolę... detyny... Boże chorony!... Staruszek, żegnając ich fotografią, rozpłakał się serdecznie. Tarłówna była poruszona, ale Andrzej spochmurniał. Niemile tchnęło go błogosławieństwo Grześka podobizną matki Anny, która patrzyła na nich tragicznymi oczami. * * * Słońce, zachodząc, rozesłało się krwawą poświatą po stepach, płonęło świetlną łuną, igrając złotem i czerwienią na kwiatach i trawach. Andrzej Olelkowicz odprowadzał narzeczoną piechotą przez stepy, pod Wilczary. Żegnając się z nią rzekł uroczyście: - Dziś już jesteś moja, ale od jutra będziesz moją przed całym światem i ludźmi... już oficjalnie. Kwiaty rozdzieliły ich. Handzia szła do domu jak po prześnionym, cudownym śnie. Już pod leśniczówką nagle krzyknęła okropnie, przestrach obezwładnił ją. Tuż przed nią, z wysokich traw i kwiecia wyłoniła się ponura postać chłopa czy ducha; o zmierzchu wieczornym zjawa ta była złowroga. - Chwedźko! - pomyślała drżąc z przerażenia. Przesunął się cicho jak mara i utonął w trawach. Tarłówna zauważyła jednak, że spojrzały na nią szybko jak lot nietoperza małe kolące oczka potwora i że były szydercze. - Czy ten zły duch prześladuje... mnie?... Dopadła do leśniczówki rada, że widzi światła i ludzi.